


but if you stay i’ll make you a day, like no day has been or will be again

by KayCeeCruz



Series: Love's Tender Refrain [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts of Brian and Justin's life.</p><p>This is a ten part series inspired by this meme I saw floating around. The gist of it was: put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play. Don’t linger when the song is over, this is an exercise. Though this series ranges in length from drabblish to ficlet to not so ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but if you stay i’ll make you a day, like no day has been or will be again

_But if you stay I’ll make you a day, like no day has been or will be again.  
(If you go away - Cyndi Lauper)_

 

9.

 

The world twisted and tilted around him. His hand found the steadiness of wood, words echoing in his head.

 _“Mr. Taylor. This is Manhattan General Hospital. You’re listed as Brian Kinney’s emergency contact…”_

That had been the last words that had penetrated his mind. Everything after was white noise, like the static on his television late at night. Bits and pieces coming at him while he numbly got into a car, a plane, a taxi.

Brian.

Accident.

No information to give him on his status.

It was a miracle he could speak when he reached the nurses’ desk. Told to wait, he struggled to keep it together. He could vaguely hear Michael queening out in the background, the quiet flow of Ben’s comforting words. They had insisted on coming with him. He hadn’t cared. Now, he wished he had left them behind.

He just needed to see Brian.

When the doctor came out into the hall, he gave them a calming smile of reassurance, handing Justin a plastic bag. Inside where Brian’s clothes, a little blood stained and with shaking hands, Justin reached in, pulling out the thin silver chain that lay at the bottom. The glint of light on the simple silver ring caught his eye.

They never took those stupid chains off.

The doctor explained that Brian’s cab had been sideswiped during a three car accident. He had escaped with a semi-serious contusion to his head and a few bruises.

He smiled warmly at Justin. “He’s going to need to stay overnight for observation but otherwise, he’s okay. You can go in and see him now.”

Justin didn’t wait for further permission, moving past the doctor, towards the direction he had been pointed to.

Entering the room, he paused, heart still beating like it wanted to explode out of his chest. It plunged a little at the pale color on Brian’s face. It made the laceration on his head even more vicious looking.

“Stop freaking out.”

Justin jumped slightly, composing himself before he walked toward the bed. “I’m not.”

Brian opened his eyes and tried to smile. “Liar.”

Justin leaned down, moist lips against dry ones, sighing as the taste of Brian, alive and with him, touched his mouth.

He wasn’t going to lose it.

It was okay. Brian was okay.

He needed him to keep it together. To not lose it over this.

Wasn’t so serious. Everything was fine.

All those thoughts that had flashed in his mind, those scenes that had plagued him all the way to the hospital had been wrong. His chest felt heavy still, tears he’d refuse to shed kept at bay and now swallowed away. He had been determined to be the strong one.

He would take care of Brian. That was his only concern.

He repeated the mantra in his head as he reassured Brian that he was fine. Told him to shut up and leave everything up to him. He was going to take care of him.

He has almost lost him again and that thought was enough to break him. Not that Justin would allow that. He knew better than to go into hysterics when Brian needed him to take the lead.

That was why he was in this life with him. Because he gave him that strength that Brian craved but never asked for.

He would make sure to take care him.

That was his job.

Justin could feel Brian shaking slightly underneath his fingers as he smoothed the blanket over him. He wondered if Brian could sense his own trembles. One slightly callused hand swept over his cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sunshine.”

Justin gave Brian a watery smile.

“Neither am I.

Brian smirked just slightly. “You’re head is one jumbled mess, isn’t it?”

Justin shook his head. “No.”

It wasn’t. His heart was, though. Now relieved but still feeling that fear that had gripped it when that phone call had arrived.

But he could push that fear away now. He would. Deep down inside and when he knew Brian was perfectly okay…when they were back home together in their own house, in their own bed…he might pull it out and examine it.

When Brian made him mad again - which he would, inevitably - he would take it out and remember for one brief moment the grief that had almost shattered him at the thought of losing Brian.

But that would be later.

Now, he was going to do what needed to be done.

He would be there for Brian completely.

That was his job.

“Justin.”

He looked into sharp, hazel eyes, taken back by the love shining in them. Justin took Brian’s hand in his own, pressing a kiss to each knuckle.

“I know. You’re okay.”

“Exactly.”

“And we’re going to keep it that way.”

Brian nodded. “No argument here.”

“Good. I’ll make sure of that.”

Amused gaze locked with his and Brian smiled as he spoke. “Are you?”

Justin smoothed hair away from Brian’s forehead. “You got that right.”

“And how are you planning to do this?”

“You’re never leaving the house again.”

Justin kissed Brian’s lips, swallowing the small chuckle that escaped, letting it soothe him.

He would love Brian…forever.

That was _his_ job.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback loved and appreciated. Leave here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/155405.html?mode=reply#add_comment).


End file.
